


He's got a secret (Facebones edition)

by Splotcher



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has a secret...a very special secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's got a secret (Facebones edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine, no way no how…
> 
> Author Notes: After the Red Tie drabble, this one popped into my head, so I wrote it down…Hope you enjoy, and reviews and criticisms are always welcome.

This place is so much more fun than Hell.

 

Yeah, there’s not as many wars, or bloodbaths, or the usual things that make blessed days so darn bearable…But there’s hope. And innocence. Which is so much better. 

 

The look on people’s faces when he destroyed their lives…oh, it was priceless! And delicious…

 

And let’s not forget the pretty little things he gets to keep, without even really having to fight for them! Suits…so nice…so very expensive…and red ties, so versatile…a weapon _and_ a fashion statement! Money, all the money he could ever want and more, more always filling the coffers…servants that died for him…yes…

 

Oh, but not to forget, never to forget, the crown jewel! Pretty, pretty boy with his long black hair and the voice of dark angels…all his…always his. No one else could have him, no no!

 

And all it takes is the low, low price of inhabiting the stuffy little body of some nobody whose name he honestly didn’t even remember anymore. Always read the fine print. Always make sure the wording is concise. Or else you get what you bargain for.

 

Really, the man, if his soul hadn’t been eaten on the spot to make way for his body’s new inhabitant, should be thanking him. The best he could have hoped for was a two car garage, a failing marriage, and maybe a kid that didn’t hate him completely, the sniveling worm…Ah, but that was years ago…so, so many years ago…good memories.

 

He giggles convulsively into the microphone. Oh, and this was the best part! Hiding in plain sight was the best!

 

“Hey everybody! It’s me…FAACEBOONES!”


End file.
